cambios temporales
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: mi segunda parte de esta historia es mas que cambiar roles de vida esto es muy inormal asi que leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Cambios temporales.

Capitulo 1.

Collar extraño.

-Porque me hiciste esto- decía haku.

-Hay mi querido haku lo hice porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo-

-Si seguramente es eso- dijo el perro.

-Bueno ya empecemos-

Se vivía en paz en la época antigua todas las parejas del fic pasado iban pues bien si no contamos el hecho de las peleas claro.

-Inuyasha mira encontré este lindísimo collar en mi época- gritaba aome.

-Y ¿qué?, además ese collar es horrendo mira tiene un espiral ahí-

-Abajo-

-Ay aome porque lo hiciste- se quejo el perro bestia.

-Cuando te quieras disculpar me buscas en casa de naraku me voy con sango y miroku a su casa- grito aome.

En casa de naraku:

-Aome que sorpresa y donde esta inuyasha- pregunto naraku.

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Pasen están es su casa- dijo naraku a lo cual sango miroku y aome pasaron y tal vez les parezca peculiar pero vieron una escena fuera de lo normal, vemos a los hermanos albinos peleando y a kanna y rin sentadas observando la pelea a yaken regañando a sesshomaru y a kagura y naoki en la cocina mientras a esta se le quemaba la estufa y ella gritaba corriendo.

-Am… interrumpimos algo- dijo sango.

-No para nada- dijo kanna.

-Naraku ayúdame- grito naoki.

-Ya voy, siéntanse como en su casa- grito antes de irse.

-Claro como en mi casa es igual- dijo miroku pero sintió que alguien lo miraba con furia extrema y se trataba de una exterminadora quien era su esposa.

-Hola como están- dijo rin.

-Bien pero… porque pelean hakudoshi y akago- pregunto aome.

-Pues…-

-Flash back-

-Hakudoshi vamos al pueblo e invitamos a akago y a rin- sugirió la chica albina.

-Bien- haku entro a la habitación de su hermano- akago kanna me dijo que si quieren…-

-H…hakudoshi- el niño se había espantado.

-Ese kimono…- haku estaba eufórico- ese kimono es mío.

-Fin del flash back-

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo rin.

-¿Solo por eso?- dijo sango.

-Bueno quería enseñarles algo que encontré en la época antigua- la chica llamo a las demás junto con kagura que se le hizo aburrido los regaños de yaken.

-Miren-

-Qué lindo pero… por que tiene ese espiral y mira tiene una inscripción- dijo kagura.

-Que dirá no logro leerlo- dijo rin.

-Cambio- dijo kanna.

Entonces todas cayeron al piso inconscientes mientras almas salían de sus cuerpos al volver a meterse cada una en sus cuerpos volvieron a despertarse un poco extrañas consigo mismas.

-Kanna me siento extraña- dijo aome- porque dijiste cambio.

-¿Aome?- pregunto kanna.

-Si ¿qué pasa?-

-Kagura donde estas- dijo sango pero se espanto al verse a sí misma- Aaa… que hago yo ahí.

-Aome- pregunto kagura- no soy rin.

-Oh por dios cambiaron de cuerpos- se espanto kanna.

-Yo sigo siendo yo- dijo naoki revisando si todo estaba en orden.

-Porque tanto grito- dijo hakudoshi. Todas lo miraron espantadísimas.

-¿Qué?, porque me ven así- pregunto el albino.

-Lo siento pero eso es lo que dice la inscripción- se disculpo kanna.

-Oigan de que hablan- decía aquel albino que ni idea de lo que hablaban.

-Bueno dilo otra vez- decía aome.

-Cambio- dijo otra vez.

Entonces sus alma volvieron a salirse pero la diferencia era que a haku también se le salió su alma y ahora quedaron en otro lugar.

-Hay mi cabeza… un minuto…cabello blanco…. Si sigo siendo la misma- dijo kanna.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo hakudoshi.

-¿Por qué?... Aaa…- kanna grito al verse a sí misma y ver que estaba en el cuerpo de su novio.

-Yo tampoco estaría contenta si estuviera en el cuerpo de ese niño- dijo kagura en el cuerpo de sango.

-Pues si- dijo aome en el cuerpo de rin.

-Creo que eso de ser niña no conviene- dijo naoki.

-Aome vine porque…- inuyasha noto que estaban desesperados- ¿qué?

-Inuyasha- se paro aome (rin)- yo….

-Rin no digas nada necesito hablar con aome- interrumpió el perro.

-Yo no soy aome- dijo rin (aome).

-¿Qué?- dijeron los chicos de tras de inuyasha que se habían acercado a las chicas para ver que las preocupaba.

Se sentaron en círculo y cada uno al lado de la chica que creían su novia (o esposa en el caso de sesshomaru, inuyasha y miroku) y empezaron a contar como fue que cambiaron de cuerpo así que decidieron probar esta vez a ver qué pasaba porque no podía ser peor (hasta donde ellos creen)

-Bueno tenemos que probarlo una vez más- dijo miroku.

-Ok kanna dilo- dijo akago.

-Cambio- y nuevamente sucedió lo mismo pero no contaban con un pequeño detallito si, si cambiaron de cuerpo pero los chicos estaban ahí.

-Lo sintieron fue un poco mareado- dijo naraku.

-Sí, pues lo que me pasa ahora es mucho peor- comento naoki.

-Ash sigo siendo hakudoshi- grito kanna enojada pero vio la indignación del albino- lo siento bebe pero me siento mejor en mi cuerpo.

Suspiro- Tienes razón- dijo hakudoshi.

-Dios estoy en el cuerpo de inuyasha- grito aome.

-Sí, intenta estar en el cuerpo de sesshomaru- dijo kagura.

-Oigan no es agradable cambiar de cuerpo con tu novio- dijo rin mientras veía a akago.

-Dios odio el sexo masculino- decía sango.

-Sango no es para tanto- decía miroku mientras hacia de las suyas.

-Miroku- grito sango y le dio una cachetada (nunca cambiara ñn).

-Aome porque te pones faldas tan cortas- decía inuyasha en el cuerpo de aome.

-Y ¿qué hacemos? No podemos quedarnos así que va a pasar cuando ya saben- dijo sango.

-¿Qué?- pregunto akago.

-Cuando vayamos a…. cuando tengamos la necesidad de bañarnos- dijo aome.

-Ah… pues…- pensaba miroku- NADA.

-Como que nada- se alarmo kagura.

-Pues ni modo nos tendremos que aguantar- dijo inuyasha.

-Pero y el collar para cambiar de cuerpos- dijo rin.

-Pues…- mostrando el collar- se rompió- dijo aome.

Continuara….

-Tenías que hacerlo- dijo el albino.

-Pues si mi querido haku- dije.

-Cambia de historia por favor- dijo inu.

-Mm… no nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo-


	2. locura

Capitulo 2.

Locura.

-Ya quiero que termine- decía inu.

-Pero se divertido- dije mientras estaba abrazada de haku.

-Ya suéltame-

-Lo siento pero fuera de fic kanna se tiene que hacer a un lado-

-Entonces empecemos- grito el niño.

-Mm… no… bueno está bien empecemos-

Había pasado un día ninguna de las chicas en el cuerpo de los chicos quería bañarse ni dejaban que los chicos lo hicieran claro que sango tuvo mucho más trabajo (ya saben a lo que me refiero nn).

-Inuyasha no te atrevas- dijo aome.

-Hay aome solo voy a nadar- gritaba inu.

-Sí lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás- decía la chica.

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma, ya sé vayamos con la anciana kaede- dijo inu.

En la cabaña de la anciana kaede:

-Aome que gusto que me visites- dijo la anciana.

-Hola anciana kaede- dijo aome (inuyasha)

-Inuyasha porque tan educado- se extraño.

Entonces los dos decidieron contarle lo sucedido para poder ver si ella tenía algún conjuro o algo.

-Pero ustedes ya están casados y no veo el problema- dijo la anciana.

-Bueno…- dijeron sonrojados-… no solo nosotros sino que también naraku, haku, akago, rin…. Y todos los demás-

-Mm… ya veo no todos son casados y especialmente lo digo por rin, akago, hakudoshi y kanna aparentan la edad de niños de 13 años pero tienen menos edad- decía kaede.

-Entonces ¿hay un conjuro?- preguntaron ilusionados.

-Sí, si hay uno-

-Viva- gritaron felices.

-Pero necesito unas cosas y no estará listo dentro de 5 días- dijo la anciana.

-No- grito aome llorando (que dramática) mientras se aferraba a inuyasha.

-Aome tranquila, porque rayos tarda tanto- le recrimino inu a la anciana kaede.

-Porque el conjuro es para dos personas y si son mas entonces necesito varios días- comento.

Salieron de la cabaña medio contentos y fueron a avisarles a los demás, se reunieron en la casa de inuyasha y aome para ver que tal les caería la noticia.

-Dices que tendremos que esperar 5 días mas- comento sesshomaru.

-Exacto- dijo inu.

-Pues… yo puedo esperar después de todo estoy cómodo en este cuerpo- dijo miroku.

-Monje miroku usted jamás cambiara ni aun cuando está casado- dijo aome.

-Pero yo he cambiado le prometí a sango que no lo volvería a hacer- aseguro miroku.

-Lo mismo dijiste antes de que amai apareciera- dijo naoki (ya saben que lo que me propuso cuando los fui a visitar).

-Bueno ya entonces como le haremos para cambiarnos de ropa y esas cosas- pregunto akago.

-No lo sé- dijo naraku.

-Supongo que tendremos que vivir normal- dijo naoki.

-Ok estaremos así…- empezó a decir kagura-… nosotros no cambiares pero sesshomaru kagura y rin en el cuerpo de akago se irán a casa y los demás ya saben- termino de decir.

-Ok- dijeron los demás. Y así se dispusieron a ir a su casa pero no fue nada normal.

-No kanna- grito akago.

-Pero esa es mi habitación- grito la chica.

-Sí pero ahora eres hakudoshi y tienes que dormir en esa- grito el albino menor.

-Ya dejen de pelear- decía naraku.

-Porque tanto grito- dijo haku.

-Hakudoshi dile a kanna que tiene que dormir en tu habitación-

-¿Eh?, pero se supone actuar normal kanna no puede dormir en mi habitación- dijo el albino.

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque…- abre la puerta de su habitación y en ella se ve todo el desastre que hay tanto que dormir en el basurero era preferible- ¿enserio quieres que mi kanna duerma ahí?-

-Kanna ve a tu habitación- dijo el niño menor en shock.

En casa de aome e inuyasha:

Pasaba lo usual.

-Inuyasha- grito aome.

-¿Qué no me lo puedo poner?-

-Haces que yo me vea ridícula con eso- grito nuevamente.

-Pues no es agradable verme a mí mismo con una faldita rosada- recrimino.

En casa de miroku y sango:

-Miroku deja de estar de pervertido- grito sango.

-Hay sango por favor no lo vuelvo a hacer…. Espera no, no me pegues- grito aquel infortunado.

-Ven aquí te está esperando esta roca-

-Espera en la cara no… en la cara no-

En casa de sesshomaru y kagura: (ya vivían juntos)

-Amo qué bueno que regreso-

-Yaken apártate- dijo sesshomaru.

-Tú no me das orden mujer que le metió no sé que a la cabeza de mi amo- replico el sirviente.

-Yaken más vale que me hagas caso soy sesshomaru- dijo enojado pero conservando la calma (guau ahora sé porque se enamoraron de él fans de sesshomaru).

-A mí no me engañas y porque viene este chiquillo con ustedes que no ve que este se llevo a rin-

-Yaken cállate sesshomaru está en mi cuerpo- grito kagura.

-Oh amo bonito perdóneme por favor- decía yaken.

Todos invirtieron su papel esperaron el día pacientemente claro que lo digo por algunos no por todos.

-No, no y no- grito el albino.

-Hakudoshi vamos no tiene nada de malo que lo visitemos- dijo el niño.

-No-

-Kanna-

-Hakudoshi podemos ir, vamos bebe- suplicaba kanna y nuestro albinito no pudo resistirse (como me encanta ver a mi haku en apuros).

-Ok podemos ver a aoi- dijo haku.

En el pueblo:

-Me pregunto dónde estará- dijo rin.

-Disculpa señorita…- le dijo un joven a haku.

-…Sí- dijo volteándose.

-No le gustaría acompañarme en un paseo- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano (recuerden que mi haku está en el cuerpo de kanna) akago solo se reía mientras kanna y rin lo veían con una gotita.

-Pues déjeme decirle que por mí se puede ir al diablo- le dijo hakudoshi el joven se quedo expectante no podía creer el carácter de aquella muchacha que él creía "normal".

-Pero que…-

-Nos vamos bebe- le dijo haku a kanna y el chico entendió (por así decirlo) porque la "chica" lo rechazo.

-Hakudoshi no tenías que ser tan grosero- dijo rin.

-Ja no iba a permitir que se aprovecharan de kanna- dijo haku (que lindo jala hiciera esas cosas por mí… ah… sí perdón continuemos).

-Mm… eso demuestra que si la quieres- se burlaba akago y haku solo se sonrojo.

-Un minuto…- dijo kanna parándose-… ese no es… ¿naraku?-

Continuara…

-Me cuesta trabajo pero… gra… gracias- dijo haku. O. o

-Acepto las gracias- dije saltando y abrazándolo.

-Y porque las gracias- pregunto inu.

-Pues… por no dejar que ese tipo se aprovechara de kanna-

-Qué lindo- haku se sonroja- bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo espero que les haya gustado.


	3. un dia mas

Capitulo 3.

Un día más.

-Otro día no por favor- suplicaba el perro.

-Ya deja de hacer el ridículo- regaño haku.

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear tenemos que empezar-

Bueno nos quedamos en que kanna vio en el pueblo a naraku en el cuerpo de naoki y digamos en una escena muy estilo naraku, sí… digamos que él la estaba pasando bien con sus amigos (no sean mal pensados) al parecer esos "amigos" querían algo mas con naraku (naoki) (no, si sean mal pensados).

-Ese no es naraku en el cuerpo de naoki- dijo kanna.

-Pues si- dijo rin.

-A lo mejor él vio a aoi y puede decirnos donde esta- recomendó akago.

-Pues vamos- dijo haku, se acercaron a aquel infortunado que estaba con sus "amigos"

-Hola chicos- saludo.

-Hola has visto a…- pero a akago lo interrumpieron.

-Hola preciosa- le dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaba con naraku.

-¿Qué tal están?- dijo otro acercándose a haku y akago.

-Aún lado tenemos que hablar con nuestra amiga- dijo kanna.

-Tú que- empujo uno de los jóvenes a kanna, faltaba decir que haku estaba al borde de la locura por coraje y según él nadie pero nadie podía lastimar a su linda novia (hay haku te quiero a si perdón me emocione).

-Váyanse al diablo- grito furioso el albino y se llevo a naraku para preguntarle lo que tenía que preguntarle.

-¿Qué les pasa?, no me digas que los dos se pusieron celosos porque a todos los chicos les interesan kanna y rin- dijo naraku.

-Te lo… voy… a preguntar… **una**… vez- dijo akago aguantándose la ira (por eso dicen de tal palo tal astilla).

-Mejor yo lo hago- dijo rin antes de que el albino menor matara a naraku- ¿has visto a aoi?

-Mm… hablan de ese demonio que vive en este pueblo- pregunto un poco confuso.

-Sí- contestaron los cuatro.

-Ese que se hizo novio de amai- volvió a preguntar (pus es solo en la historia ñn)

-Sí-

-Amai la chica que nos mintió diciendo que era hermana de aome-

-Sí- dijo haku perdiendo su paciencia.

-El chico que…-

-Ya suficiente lo viste **SÍ **o **NO**- grito el niño menor adelantándose a su hermano.

-No-

-Hay yo lo mato- grito nuestro albino mayor kanna, rin y akago con trabajo detenían a haku.

-Naraku será mejor que te vayas antes de que digas una tontería y entonces si soltemos a hakudoshi- advirtió la niña albina.

-Saben que creo que naoki me llama- y salió corriendo con alma que lleva el diablo.

En otra parte:

-Bueno aquí esta- le dijo sirviendo la comida.

-Bueno a comer- dijo muy contento pero después de la primera cucharada-Aaa… Aaa… Aaa… quema… quema.

-Inuyasha perdón olvide que no puedes comer picante- se disculpo aome.

Vemos aun pobre medio demonio corriendo con la lengua hecha fuego y a su pobre esposa intentando apagar el fuego, después de ese "incidente" se fueron con miroku y sango.

-Hola aome ¿inuyasha? ¿Por qué tienes vendada la lengua?- pregunto la chica.

-Pregúntale a esta perversa- dijo enojado la bestia.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Le di mole pero para él fue mucho picante-

-Hola inuyasha-

-Que hay miroku-

-Inuyasha ya no estés molesto conmigo- dijo aome, en eso tocan la puerta.

-Me pregunto quién será- dijo sango.

-Hola-

-Sesshomaru… digo kagura… no sesshomaru… o era kagura- sango se revolvió.

-Ya déjalo en kagura-

-Pasen- dijo sango, entonces vemos a yaken entrando con ellos y echándoles un sermón.

-No, no está bien que ustedes se cambien de ropa mientras estén en ese cuerpo noten las consecuencias que tendrán el que…-

-Yaken ya cállate ya nos cambiamos de ropa y no nos traumamos- dijo sesshomaru- (les diría que no mal piensen pero hasta yo estoy mal pensando).

-¿Enserio?- dijo miroku sorprendido para luego ver a sango con una mirada de "tu, yo esta noche piénsalo" (pero que pervertido).

-No, no y no miroku borra esos pensamientos- grito sango.

-¿A qué pensamientos te refieres sango?- pregunto kagura.

-No es obvio- dijo sesshomaru.

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos guerrera tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo miroku agarrando a sango aún en su cuerpo.

-Bájame monje pervertido- gritaba sango.

-Monje miroku ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer con sango?- pregunto aome.

-Lo que inuyasha y usted no han hecho señorita aome- dijo miroku (mal piensen en extremo O.o)

-Miroku libidinoso- grito furioso inuyasha.

-Ya basta me están hartando- dijo sesshomaru.

-Ja a ti todo mundo te harta- replico inuyasha.

-Basta sesshomaru no es momento de pelear- dijo kagura.

-No le hables así a mi amo mujer roba amos- decía yaken.

-No me vengas con tus quejas- gritaba kagura.

-Bájame antes de que te arrepientas- grito sango.

-Sango espera- decía miroku.

-Cálmense- decía aome.

-Hay aome déjalos no tienes voz de la palabra- replico la bestia.

-Que dijiste- grito la chica.

Bueno ahí todo mundo se estaba peleando por una mínima cosa que nadie sabía que era bueno ni ellos mismos sabían porque se peleaban, que tal si vemos como le fue en la búsqueda a nuestro albinito.

-Hola- saludo nuestro albino.

-Hola que tal…- en eso el chico se dio cuenta de lo que kanna traía en su mano- ¿esa no es naoki?

-Sí, ¿por qué?- contesto akago.

-¿Qué le paso y porque kanna la trae arrastrando?- pregunto aoi.

-Porque…- empezaron a decir kanna y rin.

-Flash back-

-No es mi culpa que no sepa donde vive aoi- replico naraku.

-Sí pero tú nos hiciste un rollo de preguntas solo para decirnos que no- gritaba haku.

-Hay hakudoshi deberías tomar clases del manejo de la ira- aconsejo naraku sin darse cuenta de que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Que… que… que deberías ordenar tu habitación- (¬¬ ¿enserio?)

-Ah… no me digas… si tú la tienes peor porque habría de limpiar yo mi habitación- contraataco el niño.

-Oigan- interrumpió akago.

-No intervengas akago- gritaron los dos.

-No me digas al menos yo no dejo mis cosas regadas-

-Sí, sí lo haces- grito haku.

-Bueno por lo menos yo no pongo cara de menso cuando veo a kanna- dijo naraku.

-No pones cara de idiota cuando vez a naoki- dijo el niño.

-Fin del flash back-

-Ya veo- dijo aoi- y kanna gano-

-Pues que esperabas-

-Pero por qué kanna tiene la voz como hakudoshi- pregunto aoi O.o

Continuara…

-Sí le gane a ese tonto de naraku-

-No creas que en este fic te ira tan bien como en el anterior- dije maliciosa.

-Pero si no me fue bien hiciste que me enterraran no sé que en el cuerpo- reclamo.

-Ya deje de llorar, no lloro no soy tú-

-Adiós me despido antes de que la tercera guerra mundial se arme-


	4. la sorpresa

Capitulo 4.

La sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?- dijo inu.

-Ya, ya no critiquen porque hoy estoy inspirada y no quiero que lo arruinen-

-Ni falta hace tú sola te lo arruinas- dijo hakudoshi.

-Hay haku tú siempre tan negativo-

-Es hakudoshi no se puede esperar menos de él- se burlo inu.

-Cállate bestia tu estas peor- contraataco haku.

-Insecto- grito inuyasha.

-Alto… O.o… primero empecemos el fic ñn-

Bueno aoi no entendía porque kanna tenía la voz muy similar a la de haku así que los demás pues le contaron lo que sucedió.

-Y entonces cambiamos de cuerpos con los chicos- explico rin.

-Ya veo-

-Y dónde está amai- pregunto akago.

-Pues se fue con aome para que la llevara a la época actual, regresara en unos días- contestó aoi (no lo iba a dejar solito ñn).

-Bueno, pues esperemos que regrese pronto- dijo kanna con una sonrisa.

-Guau- dijo aoi sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- dijo haku espantado.

-Hakudoshi había olvidado que kanna estaba en tu cuerpo y con ella en él te vez raro cuando sonríes- dijo aoi.

-No…no… no digas tonterías- dijo haku muy sonrojado.

En otra parte lejos de ahí:

La pelea había cesado y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo con cierta personita que había llegado después de escaparse.

-Muy bien entonces solo hay que decirles- aseguro kagura.

-¿Están seguros que es esta tarde?- pregunto sango.

-Sí- contesto aome.

-Pues en marcha con el plan alguien lo debe de ir a buscar- sugirió miroku.

-Yo iré- dijo aquel que había llegado.

-Seguro- dijo inuyasha.

-Sí muy seguro y hare esa tarea- contestó.

En eso llegaron nuestros albinos con kanna y rin así y aoi.

-¿Hola?- dijo akago.

-¿Por qué tan oscuro?- pregunto haku.

-Porque tenemos que poner el plan en marcha- contesto sesshomaru.

-¿Plan? Que plan- dijeron kanna y rin.

-Pues…- dijo inuyasha y les empezó a susurrar algo en el oído.

-Ya veo, entonces cuenta con nosotros- dijo aoi.

-Muy bien nosotros vamos por las cosas que faltan- dijo kanna tomando la mano de hakudoshi haciendo que este se sonroje.

-Nosotros y aoi les ayudamos aquí- dijo rin.

-Muy bien él ya fue por ya saben quién- dijo sango.

En eso naraku despierta ya que haku (kanna) lo traía arrastrando desde el pueblo de aoi hasta su casa.

-Es tarde, es tarde- dijo levantándose de golpe.

-Tarde ¿para qué?- pregunto sesshomaru.

-Pues aome ya les dijiste lo que me dijo él- pregunto naraku.

-Sí la señorita aome ya nos conto- dijo miroku.

-La verdad me siento raro de que todos hayan cambiado de cuerpo- dijo aoi.

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado y empecemos- comento kagura.

Todos empezaron a colaborar en sus tareas mientras esperaban que "él" lo trajera y uno que otro problema que se les ponía en frente.

-Aome pásame la crema rosa- dijo inuyasha.

-Ya se acabo- dijo la muchacha.

-Y no hay otra- bufo molesto.

-Pues solo esta la que akago está utilizando-

-De acuerdo- en un movimiento en falso inuyasha le arrebato la crema a akago.

-Oye bestia eso lo estoy utilizando- grito el niño.

-Pues pobre-

-Uy toma esto- akago agarro la cuchilla de su hermano para atacar a inuyasha.

-Tonto en ese cuerpo no puedes hacer nada-

-Me las pagaras- dijo el niño.

-Inuyasha ya basta- dijo aome.

-Sesshomaru detenlos- dijo kagura.

-A mí ¿qué? Si se lastima inuyasha- dijo sesshomaru.

-No no es por inuyasha lo digo por los preparativos para el plan se arruinaran- dijo kagura.

-Cierto no me arriesgare a hacer todo de nuevo-

En otra parte con la persona con una misión importante:

-Hola naoki- dijo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto algo asustada.

-Soy yo-

-Ah… eres tú que se te ofrece- dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Pues voy a buscar una cosa y necesito de tu ayuda-

-Mm… bueno está bien nadie se acordó así que puedo ayudarte- dijo naoki.

-Se acordó de ¿qué?- pregunto.

-De nada- contestó- vámonos acompáñame-

De regreso con nuestros amigos:

-Ya basta no voy a dejar que lo arruinen- grito sesshomaru.

-Él empezó me quito la crema- ataco akago.

-Pues a mí se me acabo por eso lo agarre-

-Con un "me prestas la crema" bastaba- seguía gritando.

-Ja yo no hago esas cosas-

-Inuyasha compórtate- dijo miroku.

-Apúrense que nos queda muy poco tiem…- entonces se oyen pasos.

-Ahí vienen- dijo aome y todos se escondieron es sus puestos y el niño preparo la cámara de video, la puerta se abrió y se veían dos figuras no muy visibles pero se podía escuchar su conversación.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo la primera persona.

-Creo que no hay nadie a lo mejor salieron- dedujo la otra persona.

-Son ellos grábalos- le dijo bajito naraku a akago.

-Bueno ya que estamos solos quiero decirte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo te compre esto…- y saco un collar en forma de corazón.

-Es… es hermoso-

-Bueno yo…- dijo algo sonrojado-… aome me hizo el favor de comprarlo en la época actual-

-Esperen- dijo aome escondida.

-¿Qué pasa aome?- dijo inuyasha.

-Esa voz…-

Las dos personas estaban a punto de besarse pero para su infortunio ellos gritaron.

-Ahora- dijo inuyasha.

-SORPRESA- y los dos se quedaron estáticos ante el grito hasta que los demás se dieron cuenta de quienes eran cuando prendieron la luz.

-Haku… hakudoshi, kanna- dijo naraku.

-¿Qué les pasa? Casi nos matan del susto- grito el joven albino.

-Pensamos que eran él con ya sabes quién- dijo sango.

-Oigan lo grabe todo hasta cuando iban a besarse- se burlaba akago.

-Borra eso engendro del mal- grito haku.

-Akago deja de molestar a tu hermano- dijo rin.

-Vamos rin tienes que admitir que eso fue divertido-

-Nunca me escuchan reconocí la voz de hakudoshi cuando mención el favor que le había hecho pero todos se adelantaron- dijo aome.

-Pues escondámonos otra vez él me dijo que naoki vendría acompañándolo con ya sabes quién- dijo kagura.

Continuara…

-Me dejaste en ridículo- se quejo haku.

-Ja te lo mereces-

-Ya basta inuyasha y perdón hakudoshi pero ya lo tenía pensado desde hace varios días por eso me tarde haciendo este capítulo-

-Espero que en tú sección no me hagas estas cosas-

-Mm… lo intentare, bueno espero que le haya gustado nos vemos en otro capítulo-


	5. mi cuerpo

Capitulo 5.

Mi cuerpo.

-Entonces significa que ahora sí volveremos a ser normales- decía la bestia contenta.

-Pus si pero ahí no acabaran los problemas-

-Y esta vez quien será tu conejillo de indias- pregunto haku.

-Todos-

-¿Eh?, ¿Nos harás trampa a todos?- se quejo el perro-bestia.

-Pues algo así lo estuve pensando y se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando vean lo que tengo escrito para ustedes-

-Confiare en que no me pondrás en ridículo- contesto haku.

-Pues no te confíes bueno veamos que tenemos hoy-

Bueno todos volvieron a esconderse y vieron entrar a la persona que esperaban junto a naoki pero en vez de aquella persona llevaba un paquete, los demás no dijeron nada solo se quedaron esperando la señal.

-¿Hola?, oye sabes porque todo esta tan oscuro- pregunto naoki.

-Mm… no-

-Y donde está la persona que tenías que recoger-

-Aquí mismo- dijo y todos saltaron a gritar.

-SORPRESA-

-Aaa…pero que…- decía naoki confundida.

-Naoki es tu fiesta de cumpleaños decidimos organizártela- dijo aome.

-¿Pero y la persona que tenías que buscar?- le pregunto a quien lo acompañaba.

-Eras tú- respondió- pero y ese paquete- pregunto naoki.

-Es un pastel- respondió miroku.

-Pero porque naraku no me fue a buscar-

-Porque no queríamos que sospecharas así que shippo se ofreció- contesto kagura (pus fans admítanlo jamás pensaron que esa persona fuera shippo y para los que lo hicieron son muy inteligentes ñn).

-Muchas gracias pensé que lo habían olvidado- dijo naoki casi llorando.

Paso un rato se escuchaba música y las chicas platicaban los chicos, bueno ellos estaban en lo que estaban (jugando a las llaves de lucha ¬¬).

-Oye kanna ahora que lo pienso tu y hakudoshi son novios ¿no?- pregunto naoki.

-Sí ¿por qué?-

-Pues no son del mismo padre- siguió preguntando.

-Pues veraz cuando naraku no pudo traerme de vuelta como a los demás pues le pidió a la anciana kaede que lo hiciera prácticamente la anciana kaede me hizo, por lo tanto no me convierte en hija de naraku si no de la anciana kaede- explico la chica.

-Oh… no sabía- dijo sango.

-Pues ahora sí- rio la chica.

-Oigan después de 5 días al fin mañana la anciana kaede tendrá listo el antídoto para volvernos a la normalidad- dijo naoki.

-Muy cierto ya me he acostumbrado pero es mejor estar en mí cuerpo- comento kagura.

-Oye kanna y dinos cómo pudiste fijarte en haku- pregunto aome- digo no es malo pero tampoco es un ángel- (pues si lo parece en el capítulo 142 mi querida aome ñn).

-Pues veraz el amor es ciego como dicen Cega todas las imperfecciones de esa persona y solo deja ver las virtudes- dijo kanna viendo hacía donde estaba hakudoshi hablando con akago.

-Pues tienes razón creo que es lo que hizo que aome se fijara en inuyasha- contesto rin.

-Jajá… pues a lo mejor- rio la chica.

Con los chicos (ahí mismo):

-Dime inuyasha que tan bien te sientes al lado de la señorita aome- pregunto miroku.

-Aaa… es igual- dijo inu.

-Mm… en qué sentido- pregunto naraku.

-Pues… es lo mismo puras peleas sin sentido como antes- dijo inu pero después cambio su cara de molestia a una burlona y maliciosa- y dinos hakudoshi que tal kanna-

-A… a que te refieres- dijo con los ojos de par en par.

-Inuyasha se mas claro- dijo sesshomaru.

-Jajá no puedo creer que te hagas el inocente- se burlaba akago.

-Cállate akago no me hago el inocente-

-Hakudoshi lo que inuyasha quiere decir es que si tú estás feliz al lado de kanna- comento aoi.

-A… a… yo… yo… yo- dijo muy sonrojado.

-Jajá- se burlo inuyasha.

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la casa de la anciana kaede estaban en circulo como al principio alrededor de una hoya.

-Bueno están listos- pregunto la anciana.

-Sí- contestaron los demás.

-Bueno para que este conjuro funcione deben agarrar la mano con quien cambiaron cuerpos y tienen que cerrar los ojos- explico, y todos hicieron caso.

-Aoi lo mejor será que te salgas así nadie cambiara de cuerpo contigo- recomendó rin.

-Muy bien-

-Todo lo que está fuera de lugar…- recito la sacerdotisa-… vuelve al lugar que perteneces… ¡VUELVE!- todos cayeron inconscientes al suelo como paso con el collar al despertar cada uno no sintieron ninguna diferencia.

-Mi cabeza- dijo aome- espera… no ciento diferencia-

-Pues yo sí- dijo inuyasha

-Inuyasha eres tú y yo soy yo otra vez- grito feliz.

-Mi cuerpo kagura ha vuelto-

-Al fin me estaba hartando de estar en el cuerpo de kagura- dijo sesshomaru.

-Sí, estoy en mi cuerpo otra vez- grito feliz de la vida rin.

-Ya soy del sexo masculino- gritaba akago.

-K… kanna eres ¿tú?- pregunto el niño.

-Hakudoshi somos nosotros mismos otra vez- dijo mientras abrazaba al albinito mientras este se sonrojaba.

-Miroku estamos en nuestros cuerpos- dijo sango.

-Que mal me estaba haciendo la idea de explorar más el ambiente femenino- dijo miroku muy triste (ñn)

-Solo eres un pervertido- lo regaño sango.

-Naoki somos nosotros- dijo naraku mientras saltaba junto con ella.

-Funciono- dijo la anciana kaede.

-Oigan ¿funciono?- pregunto aoi entrando.

-Sí aoi funciono- le contesto rin.

-Ahora si podemos hacerlo- grito kanna a lo cual todos voltearon a verlos con cara de "hacer que de que"

-A ¿qué te refieres con "ahora si podemos hacerlo" eh kanna?- pregunto kagura espantadísima.

-Ah… pues…-

-Flash back- (un mes antes de cambiar de cuerpos)

Kanna estaba afuera viendo las estrellas era una linda noche hasta que cierto albino le hablo.

-Kanna necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué pasa hakudoshi?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-Pues yo…- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas-… tu sabes que nuestro compromiso es importante para mi ¿cierto?- dijo el albino muy nervioso.

-Mm… sí lose-

-Bueno ya llevamos 9 meses y creo que es hora de…-

-Fin del flash back-

-Y después que- pregunto sango.

-Lo siento pero debemos preparar todo para que esté listo así que lo sabrán esta tarde- dijo kanna y luego se fue con haku, rin y akago.

Horas después se les oyó hablar muy sospechosamente a lo cual el chismoso de naraku se los conto a todos.

-Y entonces hablaban de que kanna se sentiría mejor en la cama- dijo naraku sin poderlo creer-

Continuara…

-Me dejas como un pervertido a lo último- dijo haku

-Bueno es mi trabajo que las historias tengan algo de misterio como con shippo-

-Ja me aburrió hablar de la persona misteriosa como si supiera de quien se trataba- se quejo inu.

-Bueno ahora ya lo saben y bueno perdón por no revelarles el secreto de kanna y hakudoshi en este capítulo pero en el siguiente lo sabrán adiós-


	6. el secreto de hace un mes

Capitulo 6

El secreto de hace un mes.

-Y ahora porque tan largo- pregunto inu.

-Bueno es que no supe cómo explicarlo-

-Es eso o no se te ocurrió algo mejor- dedujo haku.

-Em.… bueno ya no dejen de criticar mis ideas-

-Bueno pues empecemos entonces- dijo inu.

-Ok-

Nos quedamos en que naraku se alarmo por la conversación de kanna y hakudoshi y fue de chismoso con los demás (haber si se le quita lo chismoso).

-Haber naraku explícate como esta eso de que hakudoshi dijo que kanna se sentiría mejor en la cama- dijo aome.

-Pues esto fue lo que sucedió-

-Flash back-

Vemos a naraku caminando hacía su dormitorio y pasa por una habitación de cierto albino de nombre hakudoshi y oye unas voces muy sospechosas pega su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor y esto fue lo que escucho:

-Kanna no te vez bien- comento akago y naraku reconoció las voces.

-Kanna porque no te acuestas con hakudoshi- sugirió rin (no es lo que parece o ¿sí?)

-Mm… tienes razón-

-Kanna porque no vas con aome a lo mejor ella te puede decir cómo- dijo haku.

-No es mejor así es la primera vez que lo hago y quiero experimentarlo- contesto la chica.

-Bueno los dejamos- dijo akago y salieron para eso naraku ya se había escondido.

-Oh por dios estos niños piensan estar…- decía naraku desde su escondite.

-Fin del flash back-

-No será que confundiste las cosas- dijo naoki.

-Pues a decir verdad esos dos no nos dijeron que es lo que ya podían hacer- dijo sesshomaru.

-Tú crees que…- dijo kagura.

-Por favor hakudoshi no daría un paso tan grande- critico inuyasha.

-No estaría tan segura inuyasha- comento aome en eso aparece kanna.

-Hola de que hablan-

-Ah… de nada y díganos señorita kanna porque hoy luce tan…- pero interrumpieron a miroku.

-No te atrevas… dinos kanna porque traes puesta tu ropa preferida- dijo sango.

-Ah… ya les dije esta tarde sabrán el resto de la historia hakudoshi y yo al fin estaremos juntos- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue, después de esa frase todos se vieron horrorizados.

-Entonces ustedes que creen que haya pasado hace un mes- dijo aome.

-Yo tengo una teoría pero no sé si sea cierta- dijo miroku.

-Dínosla- dijo naraku alterado.

**Teoría de miroku:**

**-tu sabes que nuestro compromiso es importante para mi ¿cierto?- dijo el albino muy nervioso.**

**-Mm… sí lose-**

**-Bueno ya llevamos 9 meses y creo que es hora de…- se detuvo un momento y luego continuo-… de que estemos juntos-**

**-A ¿qué te refieres?-**

**-A entregarnos al amor sin condiciones (enserio muy dramático ¬¬).**

**FIN.**

-M… miroku eres un maldito pervertido- grito naraku.

-Pero ¿qué les pasa por que me miran así?- dijo muy confundido.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo- dijo inuyasha.

-Monje miroku solo aparentan trece años no dieciocho- regaño aome.

-Ja monje pervertido- dijo sango enojada.

-Bueno y que tal esta teoría- sugirió naoki.

**Teoría de naoki:**

**-Tú sabes que nuestro compromiso es importante para mi ¿cierto?- dijo el albino muy nervioso.**

**-Mm… sí lose-**

**-Bueno ya llevamos 9 meses y creo que es hora de… bueno- se puso muy nervioso-… tú… ¿quieres… quieres… ser… m… mi… esposa?- kanna se sorprendió muchísimo y feliz acepto.**

**FIN.**

-Ay qué lindo- dijo kagura.

-Pero que…- dijo sesshomaru sorprendido por la reacción de su esposita.

-Sí sesshomaru imagínate tu cuñado será hakudoshi- dijo naoki.

-A… a…- dijo paralizado (fans de sesshomaru necesita consuelo).

-M… mí hijo… s… se ¿casara?- se dijo naraku mientras tenía cara de "no puede ser".

-Ja no se crean esas tonterías- dijo inuyasha.

-Inuyasha cómo dices eso- regaño aome.

-Mi teoría es mejor- dijo el joven bestia.

-Así dímela- reto miroku.

**Teoría de inuyasha:**

**-Tú sabes que nuestro compromiso es importante para mi ¿cierto?- dijo el albino muy nervioso.**

**-Mm… sí lose-**

**-Bueno ya llevamos 9 meses y creo que es hora de que dejemos de estar juntos ya no te amo kanna- dijo muy triste.**

**-Oh ya veo, está bien no te preocupes- luego de eso kanna sale llorando y hakudoshi se quedo solo ahí.**

**FIN.**

-Inuyasha cómo puedes ser tan cruel- dijo naoki.

-Bueno ni modo es lo que pienso-

-Así y dime como es que siguen juntos- dijo sango.

-Bueno es una suposición- grito el joven.

-Oigan no son muy jóvenes para casarse y estar ya saben… ¿juntos?- dijo naoki.

-Ja me vale- dijo sesshomaru.

-Bueno está bien que sigan juntos pero de eso a casarse- dijo miroku (guau al fin dice algo razonable ñn).

-Ahí van- dijo kagura- hay que hacer que se dejen de querer al final de la tarde así no harán ninguna tontería-

-De acuerdo- dijeron los otros.

-Más tarde los hermanos albinos estaban junto a kanna y rin los demás los espiaban para intervenir si era "necesario". Vemos a akago y rin abrazándose entonces kanna y hakudoshi decidieron hacer lo mismo.

-Esperen- grito naraku apartándolos.

-¿qué qué pasa?- dijo hakudoshi.

-Este… este… necesito que le digas a… inuyasha cómo manejar la cuchilla- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba del brazo.

-No espera no puedo…- pero no puedo zafarse.

-Espera naraku, hakudoshi me prometiste ir al pueblo…- grito kanna pero luego se cruzo de brazos con cara de "y a este que"- Uy.

-Me pregunto porque se comporto así- dijo rin.

Después de ese "incidente" haku se pudo reunir con kanna para ir al pueblo claro teniendo espías nuevamente.

-Kanna espero que todo salga bien- dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos en ese momento kagura junto con aome naoki y sango se lanzaron sobre aquel infortunado albino.

-KANNA- gritaron las cuatro y el albino grito por tremendo golpe que le dieron- Aaa…- (y eso que mi haku no se asusta de nada)

-Kanna necesitamos que… nos ayudes con algo- dijo muy nerviosa kagura. Después volvió pasar lo mismo solo que esta vez no tuvieron paciencia.

-Qué lindo eres- dijo kanna y sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más hasta que…

-Señorita kanna las chicas necesitan que…-

-Bueno ya… basta toda la tarde han estado así-

FIN.

-Y ahí termina- pregunto haku.

-Sí-

-Un final pues…original- dijo inu.

-Gracias nos vemos en mi sección de autora-


	7. seccion de autores

Sección de autores.

-Perdón por no revelarles el secreto en el capitulo anterior y dejarlo hasta ahí pero seguiré en mi sección me preguntaran porque no hice otro capítulo y les contestare-

-Porque no se te ocurre nada más que este capítulo- dijo inu.

-Inuyasha- grite jajá ups.

-Ya comencemos- dijo haku.

Bueno iba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad una chica de cabello rojizo delgada y con ropa muy al estilo de México (esa chica soy yo jajá exagere en mi descripción en realidad mi cabello es rizado jajá).

-Hay no la encuentro donde estará- dije mientras me volteaba entonces me tropecé con una señora- hay discúlpeme señora-

-No te preocupes jovencita- contesto.

-Oiga… ¿usted es la Sra. Higurashi?- dije sorprendida.

-Ah sí ¿cómo me conoce?-

-Conozco a su hija aome Higurashi, soy su amiga mi nombre es dul… digo amai… amai dosuro sí- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto señorita Dosuro-

-Eh… sí igualmente eh podría decirme sí aome está en casa-

-Sí vamos la guiare a casa-

Después de eso la señora Higurashi me guio hasta su casa, me encontré a aome muy preocupada sin saber el porqué.

-Hola aome que…- me detuve al ver su tristeza- ¿qué pasa?-

-Cometimos un grave error- se dijo.

-¿De qué error hablas?-

-Amai lo que paso fue…- empezó a contarme.

-Flash back-

-Qué lindo eres- dijo kanna y sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más hasta que…

-Señorita kanna las chicas necesitan que…-

-Bueno ya… basta toda la tarde han estado así-

-Bueno nosotros…-pero kanna interrumpió y los otros se acercaron.

-Nada ¿por qué nos interrumpen?-

-Porque no queremos que hagan una tontería- dijo naraku.

-Nosotros una tontería- pregunto hakudoshi.

-Sí ustedes quieren casarse para después estar juntos- dijo sango.

-¿Qué? Están locos- grito kanna enojadísima.

-Nosotros no nos vamos a casar- dijo hakudoshi al borde de la ira.

-Entonces porque naraku los escucho sospechosamente y rin dijo que kanna se acostaría contigo- contraataco inuyasha.

-¡Ay!… mal pensados kanna se sentía mal rin solo le dijo que se recostara junto a mí- le contesto furioso el albino.

-Entonces que es lo que ya pueden hacer- pregunto kagura.

-Ya se los dijimos les diremos cuando estemos listos- dijo kanna.

-Ustedes quieren hacer otra cosa- dijo aome.

-¿Qué?- dijo kanna confundida.

-Kanna no sé porque te lo guardas a secreto- le dijo haku.

-Solo quería que fuera una sorpresa-

-Pues parece que lo escondes como si no quisieras estar conmigo- dijo enojado.

-Pues porque no se lo dices tú haber si así dejas de estar enojado por una vez- se enojo ella también.

-Insinúas que no te gusta mi carácter-

-Que chica en su sano juicio querría estar con un chico que está molesto todo el tiempo- le grito.

-Pues ningún chico querría estar con una chica a la que siempre le coquetean-

-Lo dices como si lo hiciera con cada chico que me encuentro- le grito.

-C… chicos- trato de enmendar naraku.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-Pues tú eres la tonta- dijo e hizo lo mismo.

-Hay no que hicimos- dijo naoki.

-Fin del flash back-

-Pero porque pensaron eso de ellos- le pregunte muy preocupada.

-Porque escuchamos esa conversación y creímos otra cosa ahora hakudoshi y kanna están peleados y por nuestra culpa- dijo aome casi llorando.

-¿Hace cuanto fue?- pregunte.

-Fue hace una semana le preguntamos a los dos que era lo que hacía falta contar pero ninguno quiso decir nada-

-Vamos a la época antigua a arreglarlo- le propuse muy optimista- no te dejes caer en la culpa ellos se quieren como van a pelearse-

-Tienes razón- en eso llego el abuelo de aome y noto la presencia de quien acompañaba a su nieta.

-Aome ya te vas y… oh así que tú debes ser… la novia de mi nieto sota ¿verdad?- dijo y nosotras bueno nos caímos al estilo anime.

-Eh… no señor me confunde yo soy amiga de su nieta mi nombre es amai dosuro-

-Sota tu novia te espera- grito el señor (que parte de no soy su novia no entendió ñn).

-Abuelo ella no es mi novia ni siquiera la conozco- dijo mirándome.

-Señor yo tengo novio y no precisamente su nieto- le conteste.

-Entonces ¿quién es aquel que es mejor que mi nieto?-

-Abuelo amai tiene novio su nombre es aoi ya déjala tenemos que irnos- dijo aome.

-Bueno nos vemos hasta luego- me despedí y fuimos al pozo nos transportamos a la época antigua donde lo primero que encontramos fue la casa de aome.

-Inuyasha ya vine- grito aome.

-Que bien estaba a punto de buscarte y…- entonces se dio cuenta de mi presencia- la mocosa-

-Inuyasha- regaño aome- amai no es una mocosa es nuestra amiga-

-Eso no quiere decir que deje de ser mocosa-

-¿Qué pasa inuyasha molesto porque te gane en el concurso de insultos?- dije muy confiada.

-Ay déjate de tonterías-

-Mira quien lo dice el tarado que hace tontería y media-

-Inuyasha ya basta y prepárate porque vamos a casa de naraku-

-¿Por qué? Que tenemos que ver nosotros con que esos albinos se hayan peleado-

-Nosotros lo provocamos así que vamos y punto- ordeno aome, caminamos hasta casa de naraku.

-Hola que bien que llegan y… amai que milagro aoi nos ha estado visitando no nos dijo cuando volverías- dijo muy sorprendido.

-Hola naraku ya me dijeron lo que paso con hakudoshi y kanna- le conteste.

-Que bien así nos podrás ayudar pasen por cierto aoi está aquí-

-Amai- dijo el joven demonio de cabellos azul marino.

-Aoi que bueno es verte de nuevo- dije mientras lo abrazaba y este se sonrojaba (que tiernos nosotros ¿no? Bueno en lo que estamos). Nos sentamos a hablar más tarde llegaron sango y miroku.

-Hola sango, miroku- les dije.

-Amai que bueno verte- saludo sango.

-Señorita amai cada vez más hermosa segura que no quiere una descendencia conmigo- me dijo miroku a lo cual pues lo golpee esas intenciones suyas no eran buenas.

-Oigan no he visto a kanna ni a hakudoshi acaso están en sus habitaciones-

-Mm… no ninguno de los dos ha pisado esta casa desde hace una semana- respondió akago.

-Es cierto kanna se fue con la anciana kaede y hakudoshi se fue con aoi ninguno de los dos quiere verse- continuo rin.

-No sabía que se habían ido- dijo sango.

-Nos quedamos aquí porque pensamos que nosotros lo podríamos reconciliar- dijo kagura.

-Ya se les pasara la ira- dijo sesshomaru.

-Mm… no creo- dude.

-Pues entonces que hacemos- pregunto miroku.

-Hablaremos con los dos por separado- sugirió aoi.

-Buena idea- dijo naraku.

-Pero ¿quiénes irán?- pregunto inuyasha.

-Pues ninguno de los dos quiso hablar con nosotros- dijo kagura.

-Pues entonces aoi y yo hablaremos con hakudoshi y akago y rin con kanna- sugerí.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los demás, y así lo hicimos solo que ninguno quiso pedir perdón y lo hizo mucho más difícil.

Platica con hakudoshi:

-Haku ya llegue y traje una visita- grito al interior de la cabaña.

-Espero que no sea quien yo pienso porque no quiero verla- dijo caminando cruzado de brazos.

-Mm… entonces de quien hablas- le conteste.

-Amai dosuro o mejor dicho dulce Hernández sabes tienes un apellido muy extraño- me dijo sin sorprenderse.

-Bueno de donde vengo es normal bueno y dime qué haces viviendo con aoi que no vives con naraku akago naoki y kanna-

-Shhh no nombres a esa- ordeno.

-Pero que te pasa-

-No quiero oír nada de ella- me dijo enojado.

-Hakudoshi no puedes vivir toda la vida enojado con kanna- le dijo aoi.

-Pues sí puedo, me trata como si fuera un amargado sin remedio y teniendo en secreto lo de hace un mes Ja no la necesito- dijo pero al voltearse denoto por un segundo tristeza (guau mi haku con tristeza entonces significa que las personas pueden volar no es cierto jajá).

Platica con kanna:

-Vamos kanna mi hermano no quiso decirte lo que te dijo- comento akago.

-Pues no lo pareció me trata como si en algún momento le haya fallado a nuestro compromiso-dijo muy molesta.

-Kanna tú me dijiste que no veías los defectos de hakudoshi solo sus virtudes ¿qué paso?- dijo rin un poco decepcionada.

-Paso que abrí los ojos si quiere que volvamos que me pida perdón, solo quería que fuera una sorpresa lo de hace un mes-

-Porque no nos cuentas- le recomendó akago.

-Si tanto desean saberlo pregúntenle a él- con eso quiso decir que era su última palabra pero al igual que haku al mirar hacia otro lado denoto tristeza, nos reunimos nuevamente y le contamos todo de que ninguno de los cuatro tuvo éxito así que tuvimos que pensar en otro medio.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de decir rin.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Todo esto es nuestra culpa- dijo naoki.

-Cálmate nao pensemos que podemos hacer- dijo naraku.

-Solo perdemos el tiempo esos dos van a estar molestos toda la vida- dijo sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru deja de ser pesimista- regaño kagura.

-Entonces dime la solución al problema- contraataco.

-Pues no sé-

-Ya se le diremos a los dos que el otro pide perdón y los reuniremos nadie tiene porque saber que el otro miente- dijo aome.

-Tienes razón- dijo naraku.

-Pero y sí algo sale mal- previno naoki.

-No creo que algo salga mal señorita naoki- dijo muy seguro miroku (ese miroku siempre tan confiado).

Y sí fuimos con los dos a hablar con ellos diciéndoles que el otro le pide disculpas y que quiere verlo digamos que el plan funcionaba hasta ahí.

-Y eso nos dijo kanna haku- dijo aoi.

-No les creo- nos contesto.

-Hakudoshi tienes que creernos si te lo decimos es porque así fue entonces ¿iras a donde ella te dijo?-le pregunte esperanzada.

-Está bien- dijo algo molesto.

-Están seguros de que él dijo eso- pregunto kanna.

-Si totalmente- dijeron rin y akago.

-De acuerdo si haku me pide perdón entonces iré y si podemos les contaremos todo- dijo muy feliz kanna.

En el lugar indicado:

-Hakudoshi- dijo kanna.

-Kanna que bien que hayas venido- le dijo hakudoshi.

-Bueno como no si me pediste perdón- dijo kanna alegre nosotros estábamos entre los arboles de rodillas rezando a todos los dioses que kanna no siguiera hablando.

-No espera aoi y amai me dijeron que tú te disculpabas- respondió el niño.

-No rin y akago me dijeron que tú te disculpabas- dijo con una sonrisa fingida pero en el fondo estaba enojadísima.

-Hola chicos- dije mientras corríamos para evitar una guerra mundial más.

-Aoi dile a kanna que tú me dijiste que ella se disculpaba- ordeno el albino.

-No rin dile a hakudoshi que tú me dijiste que él se disculpaba díselo-

-Ya díganle la verdad- dijo inuyasha.

-Bueno la verdad es…- empezó a decir aome.

-Que les mentimos- termino de decir sango.

-¿Eh?- dijeron ambos.

-Les dijimos que el otro pedía perdón para que se reconciliaran- comento naraku.

-Pero que… esto me pasa por andar creyendo cosas que jamás se esperan de alguien como tú- grito haku.

-Lo que no se espera de ti es que alguna vez en tu irracional vida es que pidas perdón una vez-

-Los perdones son para gente que valen la pena-

-Estás diciendo que no valgo la pena- grito eufórica.

-Si eso trato de decir-

-Así pues por mí puedes irte al diablo hakudoshi- le grito más fuerte.

-Estas terminando el compromiso por completo- dijo con euforia.

-Sí ni cuando me pidas perdón voy a volver contigo- contesto con mucha ira entonces se le ocurrio algo para hacerlo enojar el unico problema era que pensaría la chica de ella.

-Bien- grito respondiendo le.

-Y sabes que aoi es mejor novio que tu- dijo mientras se colgaba de él.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritmos todos incluyendo a aoi.

-Lo que escuchaste hakudoshi, aoi es mejor novio que tu- despues de eso kanna acerco sus labios a los de aoi hasta que se unieron yo me quede paralizada ni siquiera lo imagine, despues de aquel beso aoi se me acerco tratando de resolver todo.

-No no te acerques- salí corriendo de ahi no sabia que hacer, kanna en sus pensamientos se sentía mal sabía que nunca recuperaría a su amiga por lo que hizo.

-Pues por mi tambien terminamos pero no tenías que meterlos- grito molesto y se fue detras mio.

-Kanna se fue corriendo por otro lado, los demas se quedaron tristes por lo que paso.

-Hay no esto empeoro- dijo aome.

-Como haremos para recociliar a las parejas "perfectas"- dijo inu.

-Oigan y sí les organizamos alguna fiesta traemos a los cuatro con mentiras ya no importa lo que hagamos hay que reconciliarlos- aseguro sango.

-Es muy buena idea creo que nos dejamos llevar por esa historia- apoyo miroku (órale miroku diciendo algo razonable y haku triste el mundo se va acabar ñn).

Y así lo hicieron tardaron algún tiempo en hacerlo después de dos días la fiesta estaba lista si tardaron mucho fue porque algunas personas se la pasaban peleando (hablo de inuyasha y sesshomaru junto con akago y naraku).

-Vamos hakudoshi tienes que ayudarme a llevar ese paquete con naraku- suplicaba akago.

-No no quiero ir a ver a kanna ella y yo terminamos definitivamente-

-Ella ya no está ahí se fue con la anciana kaede- insistía el joven demonio.

-Vamos haku yo los acompañare- le dijo rin "y así podrás reconciliarte con kanna" pensó.

-Está bien si así dejas de molestarme iré- dijo resignado.

En otra parte lejos de ahí:

-Pues no quiero, hakudoshi estará ahí y no lo quiero ver no voy a volver con él ¡nunca!- grito kanna.

-Él ya no está ahí se fue con aoi- le suplico naraku.

-Kanna vamos no está bien que estés aquí encerrada ademas lo que le hiciste a amai no fue nada amable- le dijo naoki.

-lo se no quise hacerlo pero me sentía tan molesta y no pense- respondió.

-entonces pidele disculpas- dijo naraku.

-Ay está bien iré- contesto resignada.

Al llegar notaron que estaba oscuro, en ese momento llegamos los cuatro cada quien por su lado.

-Que haces aqui- le grite a aoi estaba enfadada.

-Amai yo...-trato de disculparse pero kanna grito.

-Hakudoshi que haces aqui-

-Más bien tú qué haces aquí solo con ver tu rostro me acuerdo que eres una desconsiderada- le dijo contraatacando.

-Calma chicos- dijeron rin y akago.

-Yo vine porque akago y rin me lo pidieron-se defendió el niño mayor.

-Así pues yo vine porque me lo pidieron naraku y naoki- le contesto.

-SORPRESA- gritaron los demás de repente interrumpiendo la discusión.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntamos.

-Lo que pasa es que no queríamos que estuvieran peleados ya fue bastante por nuestra culpa- dijo aome.

-Pues se les fue la esperanza no le pediré disculpas a esa de ahí- dijo el niño.

-Esta tiene nombre niño idiota- le grito kanna.

-Pues nunca te había visto hasta ahora reconozco que eres horrenda no sé cómo pudiste gustarme-

-Tú no eres una estrella pedazo de idiota- volvió a gritar (guau solo ese insulto se sabe).

-Pues yo tampoco no tengo porque pedir disculpas y tampoco las aceptare- grite.

-Amai escuchame-suplicaba aoi.

-Hakudoshi no puedo creer que seas tan tonto para dejar a la persona que más quieres se un hombre déjate de niñerías -critico inuyasha- y tu aoi ya basta de suplicas se un hombre quiera o no amai te va a escuchar-

-Inuyasha…- regaño aome.

-como son tontos que no sedan cuenta que estar peleados no sirve de nada- volvió a gritar (ahora veo porque sus fans lo aman tanto).

-Inuyasha ya basta- dijo aome pero hakudoshi interrumpio

-Aome inuyasha tiene razón-

-Hakudoshi- dijo sorprendido naraku.

-Es cierto tengo que hacer que me escuche- contesto aoi.

-No puedo seguir portándome como un niño digo lo parezco pero no soy así…- dijo mientras se acercaba a kanna-… kanna eres la única persona a la que le voy a decir estas palabras-

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- le pregunto mientras desconfiaba.

-Perdón- O.o (no tengo palabras para describir mi reacción).

-¿Qué?- dijo sin poderlo creer.

-Que me perdones por ser tan idiota- le volvió a decir.

-Hakudoshi perdóname tú nunca quise pelearme contigo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba a lo cual este se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco, despues del abrazo se dirijo a mi- amai disculpame no quería hacer lo que hice-

Inuyasha me hizo reflexionar pense y deje que mi corazon decidiera- de acuerdo somos amigas- le conteste.

-Amai- dijo aoi arrodillandose frente a mí- no puedes dejarnos así yo... yo... te amo- gito de golpe y yo me soprendí.

-Aoi- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Entonces nos contaran que es lo que ya pueden hacer- dijeron sango y naoki al mismo tiempo.

-Pues…- dijeron los albinos.

**Teoría verdadera:**

**-Tú sabes que nuestro compromiso es importante para mi ¿cierto?- dijo el albino muy nervioso.**

**-Mm… sí lose-**

**-Bueno ya llevamos 9 meses y creo que es hora de…- dijo nervioso-… pues de decirle a la anciana kaede ella es la única que no sabe-**

**-Tu crees-**

**-Kanna ella es como tú mamá eso ya no lo podemos cambiar- le contesto.**

**-Está bien como será oficial pues entonces será nuestro aniversario- le dijo al fin.**

**FIN.**

-Con que de eso se trataba- dijo miroku.

-Sí y ustedes creían que íbamos a hacer otra cosa- dijo kanna.

-Bueno era evidente con lo que escuche- dijo naraku.

-Bueno nunca te atreviste a preguntar- dijo rin.

-Hay naraku tú siempre creyendo cosas aunque siento que hayamos peleado-dije.

-Pero ya paso- dijo aoi abrazandome.

-Dime inuyasha lo hiciste para que se reconciliaran ¿verdad?- le dijo bajo aome a inu en una parte un poco apartada.

-Ja solo le dije la verdad- dijo el joven medio demonio.

-Gracias- le dijo aome después le dio un beso que después de todo sonrojo a inu. (Jajá)

Así continuo la pequeña fiesta y mi aventura aquí puedo decir que ha esta historia le doy un final.

-Inu, haku otra vez gracias por hacerme compañía-

-Pues teníamos que hacerlo o nos matarías- se quejo inu.

-Hay inuyasha que cosas dices-

-Bueno ya vámonos espero que no lean el siguiente fic de esta- dijo haku.

-Hakudoshi se te olvida que puedo corregir toda la historia y hacerte sufrir- O.o

-Olviden lo que dije lean la siguiente historia-

-Adiós, nos vemos-


End file.
